Lost Realities
by ACS6136
Summary: Are you a believer or a nonbeliver in ghosts? Listen to Lindsey Parker's story and your mind might change.I didn't know what catagory to put this under so I just picked one. M for later chapters.
1. New Student

Well this is my third fan fiction. And I'm serious about this one. I have no clue how long this fan fiction will be but it will be long. The first part of the story is set in 2080. But the main story is in 2005.

Disclaimer- These are my characters and my story XD. Please don't take them.

Lost Realities

I sat in the middle of a circle of children. Now these children aren't just ordinary children. They believe in things that are part of your deepest darkest nightmares, things you pray you only see movies they are the "Believers". But most of all they believe in sprites, as some would call ghosts. Now I would consider this a group of trouble makers, but I have proof to their existence.

"Hey Mrs. Johnson!" Linda interrupted my thoughts. "I wanted to know if you have ever witnessed a paranormal event!" she continued. That's when all fell silent as eyes widened. "Yeah have you ever met a ghost?!" Little John blurted out; I had everyone's attention now. My stomach started to turn as I thought of my past, I wasn't sick but I felt sorrow run threw my veins. I should get my story out by now; I will be turning ninety one in January. "Yes I did" everyone looked at me like I was the craziest one out of them all. "I shall tell you my story if you wish" the silence gave me the answer and I began.

It was in the fall of 2005, in Arlington Oregon. I attended AHSO abbreviated for Arlington High School Oregon. I was sixteen and in eleventh grade. It was a muggy day even in October it could get muggy here. I was walking in the hall with my two friends Macy and Isabella to our next class. When Macy stopped "Hey girls did you study for the class test on Algebra today".

I wasn't really paying attention though I was eavesdropping on the conversion between two teachers. All I could make out was that some new kid was coming and that he was honor student. "Hey Isie did you hear about the new kid coming to our school." I asked. "Hmmm well I heard something the other day during the lunch line" Isabella pondered. "That is the best gossip section!" she made a crack joke, but I tuned her out and started to walk to class.

The next day we returned to school and our daily classes when about lunch I thought how hard it is for a new student to come, especially in high school. Things you have to leave back at your old home. Like friends, school work, etc. I suppose it could be a fresh start for trouble makers. When lunch was over I got up and finished my classes. The rest of the day went pretty quickly.

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday pasted and still no news or sight of the new kid. I was to about give up on the subject and figured it was a stupid rumor, In till I entered my first class English. Everyone was crowded around one desk talking and asking questions. Our teacher wasn't in yet so there probably using this time as usually to mess around. I was curious about what was going on so I went on my tip toes to see over all the heads. I was neither short nor tall I was just right. I saw something I had expected.

It was a boy, I figured he would be geeky but he was the exact opposite. He was tall and slim very slim. His skin was almost white like albino and he had matching hair with a tint of blue in front. His eyes were light sea green; he wore a pale green shirt with skulls on it and a hoodie jacket over it. His pants were baggy with two strips hanging from the back it was the same color as his shirt. He was gorgeous.

"Miss. Parker can you please sit" I snapped out of my trance to see everyone sitting down giggling. I blushed and quickly went to my seat. Had anyone seen me looking at him like that… what if he saw me looking at him! I looked down at my table and started my class work blushing.

By lunch I forgot about it, I tend to have a short memory on some things.

In till I saw him again, he was getting quite popular on his first day. People were surrounding him as they were walking to lunch. I just stood their like a complete idiot, I was too embarrassed to move. I knew I shouldn't glance at him but I just had to. So I slowly started to turn my head when I heard my friend Macy. "Hey Lis! Wait for me!" She cried out running up to me.

I turned my head quickly but when I did he was gone. I sighed "What's wrong! You're not acting like yourself Lindsey Parker!". I cursed lowly and turned back around "I was checking something out". "Who the new kid?" Macy said with so much enthusiasm and teasing it was getting annoying. "Not really do you know what his name is Macy?" I questioned. "Why don't you ask him yourself." She chanted before dancing to the lunch room.

"Www…what" damn I knew she would do this to me. Maybe Isabella knew, but if I asked her everyone would think I got a thing for him. Maybe I should ask him. Then he won't think I like him and we could be friends. So I decided and walked into the lunch room. I started looking around I never ate lunch anyways so it didn't matter. My eyes searched every table in till I spotted him sitting with the jocks and cheerleader squad. All those girls were perfect looking not one mistake on their bodies.

Many girls were jealous of them and they used it to their advantages. I wasn't perfect but fine enough. I had medium length brown hair with deep green blue eyes that completed my perfectly shaped lips. My nose wasn't too small or big and my eye brows were just normal. Also my skin was a delicate shade a peach and I was just the right weight. I touched my lips quickly then start to slowly walk over there.

I don't know why I was nervous; it has only been a day. I finally reached the table but I just stood there like a moron, the words just wouldn't come to my mouth. The good part was he didn't notice me. In till Brad Patron one of his new friends coughed. He turned to look at me along with the rest of his friends.

At that moment it felt as the whole lunch room went quiet. I started panicking so I just blurted something out "I'm Lis Parker! I mean Lindsey Parker! Wait what's your name?!" I looked to the ground to embarrassed to look up. He snorted "I'm Dawson Jones" once he said that the sound started to fill in the cafeteria again. Without thinking my head shot up. But I didn't have his attention anymore.

I just slowly started to walk away proud and ashamed of my self at the same time. When a voice behind me said "Why don't you join us today at lunch Lindsey Parker" I turned to see Dawson looking at me and the cheerleaders giggles their 'loser giggle' while the jocks gave me a look. So I walked over I just couldn't refuse an offer so meanly so I found a seat near Margaret one of the cheerleaders. I turned to see where Macy and Isabella were sitting waiting for me. It was too awkward here for me.

Lunch went by slowly, same with the rest of the day, when I got home. I took a shower and went to a bed waiting for another long day.


	2. Love and Friendship

Chapter Two

It's been three weeks since that day. It was my first class, so I went to sit down in my seat. My teacher came in after a little bit and started teaching. "Today class we will be starting a project" she said. Everyone groaned including me, "I'll be pairing you up with someone" she then pick up a clip board. "You will have to ask certain questions about your partner and they will answer. Then you have to type a paper about what you learned about them" she continued.

"Ok then lets start, Jessica and Ryan, Chelsea and Brad, Natalie and James." She kept calling names for awhile. I was just dallying when she called "Dawson and Lindsey". I gasped I prayed to be with anyone but him. He just sat there, also looking a little shocked. "Ok go with you partners and start. You have fifty minutes" after that the students went with their partners.

I put some of my hair behind my ear and sat next to him. He was messing with his pencil when I came over. The teacher passed out the papers. I turned to see if he was paying attention, but he was dazing off. "Well…umm… the first question is what is you're favorite childhood memory?" I said. He turned to face me with his gorgeous face and replied "I don't have one". "Oh……" I said confused like. "What about you?" he asked. "Well when my mother and I went to the nursing home to help the elders" I said so low I could barely hear myself. He laughed at this "Oh what an exciting memory." he said as he wrote it down. We got to about five more questions which he answered all the same 'I don't have one'. Right as we were going to start the sixth fifty minutes had been up and we were dismissed to our next class.

The next couple of days we worked on our project. But when the night came to type the paper I had no information on him. So before I ended up making the whole thing up, I decided to call him. I ran down to get my phonebook and searched for his name. But his name wasn't in it. So I had to make the information up. What if he got mad at me! That would be horrible. I would just have to make an excuse saying I don't have it.

It was the next day in English. Dawson was absent when I came in which made me worry.

I somehow made it through the whole day and when I got home I typed my paper with lies. Coming up soon was the Sadie Hawkins Dance. My school had this dance in the beginning of November instead of March. They claim they want to be different. I was never much of a dance person but everyone was going and this was the time to ask the boy you wanted to. Macy was going with her new boyfriend Jason. I didn't know who Isabella was going with yet.

If I was to go I would have to pick soon. I knew Michael liked me but I didn't really feel the same, so I won't ask him. While thinking I looked over to Isabella who was sitting next to me on the lunch table. She kept looking behind us to the table where Dawson and his friends were. Every time she kept blushing.

Isabella was never the type for a really mushy relationship. But even the most uptight women have to give in sometimes. I mean she wasn't ugly, actually quite pretty. She had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a dark shade of peach. She was just right for her weight and she was just a tiny bit taller than me. She was the best in gym class as I was one of the worse most of the time. Any guy who had a brain would want to be with her.

After the fifth time she looked she turned to me and asked "Hey Lindsey who are you asking to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" "Hmm I don't know yet, I'm still thinking." I said truthfully. "I think I'm going to ask Dawson Jones to the dance" she said dreamily. I coughed up my water thankfully no one saw me. Everyone was to busy talking and Isabella was day dreaming. "Oh cool you should ask soon" the truth is I didn't want her to ask him. But this is the first time she has ever opened up to me like that. So I had to be nice.

When I went home I kept thinking about what Isabella told me. If I was going I had to ask a boy soon. And that boy was Dawson Jones. I couldn't stand the idea of hurting Isabella's feelings or ruining our friendship after ten years. Well tomorrow at lunch whoever gets to him first will ask him I guess.

Classes the next day went by slow in the morning. By the time lunch time came I was worn out for worrying so much. I spotted Isabella fixing her hair with her mirror knowing she was going to ask soon. I decided to go now. I quickly darted past all the eleventh graders standing in the lunch line.

I quickly looked around to see if Isabella was coming and she was. She was catching up. I arrived at his table to see him looking up at me as if expecting me to come any moment. Right then Isabella came with a confused look on her face. I quickly asked "Hey Dawson want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me".

Isabella had a hurt expression on her face that killed me inside every time I looked at her in the corner of my eye. "Lindsey what are you doing…!" she asked about to cry. "I…I…." it hurt me so much to see her like that. Dawson just watched as if it were a soap opera. Her urge to cry took her over and she ran out crying. Dawson interrupted the awkward scene "I'm sorry but I'm not going to the dance".

"Uh… ok… sorry to be a bother…" I said disappointed and mad at myself. Walking away I was about to cry when Macy came up to me and hugged me. "I saw what you did! Poor Isabella! But Poor you he rejected you!" she said squeezing me. It didn't make me feel any better though. "Are you still going? You can come with Jason and me!" she asked. "No I'm not in the mood and its tomorrow so I have no time to ask another person." I explained.

"Oh poop" Macy then patted me on the back as we walked to class. As we got dismissed I started to walk home like I always do when I spotted Isabella. But she then soon spotted me and walked over. "I can't believe you did that!" she yelled. "It doesn't matter he rejected me" I said sadly. "Oh well good I still have a chance!" she exclaimed and walked away. That day our friendship had ended.

It was Friday now which meant I could stay up as late as I wanted and the Sadie Hawkins Dance was tonight. I knew I wasn't going already. Tonight I had planned to visit my mother's grave. She had died when I was three. Graveyards were always so peaceful to me. I was never scared that a ghost could pop out and scare me. Actually it was a really good place to think. Sometimes I stay up there for hours.

The school day went by quickly and it was soon night. In my room I was picking my outfit out. It was chilly so I decided to wear sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt with a sweater. "Hey dad I'm going to the graveyard tonight!" I screamed. "Ok make sure you come back not to late tonight" he answered. With that I ran downstairs and walked to the graveyard.

It was dark and quiet at the graveyard. No one was their except for myself since it was nine o'clock p.m. My mom's grave had some of her favorite flowers. Lilacs were her favorite including mine. I sat right in front of it. "Hello mother, I came to talk to you about something". "I think I like this kid named Dawson Jones, but so does my friend Isabella. I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to lose to her ether. What should I do?" I listened to the wind. Waiting for my mother's voice to come and welcome me answering all my problems.

But I heard nothing but crickets. I gave up and decided to go the ancient in ground temple. As I was walking over there I saw a white light. The closer I got the lighter it became. When I reached the opening window I looked in to see Dawson! He was holding a red feather. He was saying something to it like a chant. Then a blinding light appeared. I was about to scream when I felt a hand on my mouth. I looked up to Dawson blocking my mouth with his hand. I sighed and looked down to his wrist that was on my mouth. It started to bleed! So I looked at the other one and it was bleeding to!

"Dammit!" he cursed. Then he took a pill out of his pocket and swallowed it. The blood disappeared soon after. I felt a little wheezy after what I saw. I hated blood, the way it smelled, and the way it looked. He then spined me around so I was facing him. "What are you doing here?" he asked rudely. I was too much in shock to answer so he pulled me to a spot were we could sit. "Look I can explain this." He told me kindly. "I'm listening" I said with the voice I could barely talk with.

"Ok this might seem unreal to you. So don't freak-out." he said trying to prepare me for what nonsense was going to be said. "After what I just saw I don't think anything else could anymore unreal!" I replied. He sighed and started to explain. "I'm a dead person who came back. Or in other words I'm a _ghost_ in my half human body. My family got this chance to come back to find a special gem to close the afterworld from the living world. Once in a while we have to take a pill and say a special chant to a red feather to keep us in this form. So back then that was all you saw. Though I didn't think it would happen so soon."

I was shocked yet intrigued about what he was telling me. "Tell me more please" I asked. "Fine, when we touch a human if were not careful enough we can kill them. We can transport our self to be were ever we want. And disappear in thin air" he finished. "That's all I will tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone!" he added. I shook my head. "I promise. I'll tell you why I'm here now. Well my mother died when I was three so I visit here some nights to sit near her grave and talk to her." I explained.

"Oh ok. Aren't you afraid of graveyards?" he asked. "No I find them claming. Its nice and quiet a good place to think about things." He smiled at that answer. The rest of the night we chatted. He walked me to my house were we said goodnight to each other. I took a shower and went in to my bed. I didn't get to go to the Sadie Dance but I got something even better. I then fell a sleep smiling.


	3. Festival

Chapter 3

Christmas vacation was coming soon. Only two more weeks, this past week I have been sitting with Dawson Jones at lunch. We've become friends kind of, well enough to sit together at lunch. I usually sit next to the cheerleaders but today I sat next to Macy. "Hi Macy what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, Hey are we still having that huge sleepover with you and me." She asked. "Sure all week, my dad will be on a business trip all Christmas vacation." I said. "Yeah ok, and don't look but right now Dawson Jones is looking at you" she giggled while watching my reaction.

I turned around to make eye contact with him and blushed. Then I started to giggle as he started to make funny faces at me. Right when I was going to make a face back Isabella blocked my view. "Hey Lis Piss what are you doing" she asked. Ever since that day our friendship ended she has a new group of friends. People who probably disliked me in every way since they knew me. "I'm just looking around" I simply answered. She snorted a smart remark under her breath and walked away. I sighed thank god that was over.

Two weeks passed quickly and it was Friday. When we get dismissed Christmas Vacation starts. Today at English I went to go sit next to Dawson. He looked at me strangely. I giggled nervously a little and sat down. We smiled at each other and class started. Lunch went by quickly and school ended. When the bell rang every student ran out.

Macy and I walked to my house. Six days had passed really quick and that morning Macy and I decided to go to the skate park. When walking near there we spotted Brad, John, Drew, and Dawson skate boarding. Macy giggled and poked me in the shoulder. "There's your boyfriend!" she said teasing me. "He's not my boyfriend!" I said. "You should go ask him on a date!" she yelled happily while pulling me towards him. When we arrived there they were at the top of the stairs and Dawson was riding down the railing on his skate board then did a real cool trick.

"Hey Dawson, Lis wants to know if you will go to the Moon Ore Festival with her" she said waving her hand frantically. I blushed instantly "W….w..ait…" I said stuttering. "Sure why not" he said coming towards me. "You don't want to come with me?" he said offended. "No, that's not it!" I replied. "Good because this will make up for me not taking you to the Sadie Hawkins dance." He smiled and patted me on the head. "Well see you Friday".

All the way home I was blushing. When we got home Macy interrupted my thoughts "We have to pick an outfit for you! Let's get started!" we went to my room and roamed through my closet. "Isabella is so going to be jealous" she added while laughing. "Here's a perfect outfit!" she told me holding up and blue halter top and black mini skirt. "Know you have to kiss him tomorrow ok." She exclaimed. "No!" I answered almost instantly. "Aw poop! You're a party pooper!" she said then we went to sleep.

The next afternoon I took a shower and Macy helped me get ready. She's going to invite some friends over while I'm out. "He'll meet you at six tonight he said" she reminded me. "You better be going its five-thirty." She waved goodbye to me. I started to walk there I felt ridiculous with my outfit. I would never wear something like this. But since Macy begged I wore it even know she put me in this situation. I arrived there exactly at six and Dawson was right there waiting for me.

I ran over waved to him. "Hello how are you" he asked. "I'm fine" I said while looking down. He laughed "What do you want to do first?" "Hmm games!" I said. "Okay then" we played bunch of carnival games. But when the rides came we went on a roller coaster, bumper cars, and the merry-go-round, the Himalaya, and last we were heading to the Ferris wheel. "That was fun!" I said cracking up and stumbling. "Yeah I agree" he said. "I'm afraid of heights" I admitted. "Don't worry" he said comforting me. Then we boarded the ride. "So I have a question?" I told him. "What?" he asked. "How old are you since you know your dead already?" I continued. "Shhh." He moved closer to me, "It's not important". "I just need to know." I told him. He sighed and grabbed my hand "I'm technically seventeen but I've been dead for two hundred and thirty days.". He was that old I mean wow! "That's really ol-" I was cut off by cold lips upon mine.

I opened my eyes to see his closed. I've never been kissed before but it felt wonderful. Just when I was about to kiss back he stopped and backed up. "Look" he said. "Wow!" we were at the top of the Ferris wheel. "It amazing" he added. The rid started to move now and stopped at the bottom. As we got off I so desperately wanted to kiss him but I controlled myself. He walked me home, and I stopped on the front door. "So what are we?" I asked.

"Uh…" He was totally oblivious to the fact I was trying to get at. "I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" It made me feel weird for I never said those words relating to me. "Sure" he smiled. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I was about kiss him to but I tripped down a stair thankfully he caught me. We both laughed and said goodnight to each other. When I entered the house Macy was giggling. That whole night all she did was tease me. It was the longest night in my life!

Author Note- Sorry this was short but it was 10:45 at night and I have school tomorrow. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Chapter Four or Five will have lemon in it.


End file.
